The purpose of this multicenter trial was to compare the safety of a new casein hydrolysate formulation of Nutramigen to standard Nutramigen in children with cow's milk allergy (CMA). Preliminary laboratory studies suggested it should be safe in CMA children. However, 2 of 20 CMA children experienced cutaneous, respiratory and/or milk abdominal symptoms after ingesting the formula in a double-blind trial.